Everlasting Shadows
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Elena isnt dead. Christian almost is. Christian now part strigoi, has to attempt to control himself to keep his humanself at control. Rose, now hunting for both Elena and Christian, is faced with dealy things, her friends. sequel to NF.better then sounds
1. So Far Gone

EVERLASTING SHADOWS

Chapter one

**CPOV**

I walked off of school grounds, all that was behind me was pain, and hurt, but also probably the best thing that will ever happen to me.

**RPOV**

I stared him walking away, away from me, and it hurt that he left me here.

I tried to get up, but I winced as I started to attempt, my hand covered where the stake penetrated my skin.

I pulled out my cell phone form my pocket and dialed a number.

"Belikov speaking," He answered.

"Dimitri," I spoke into the phone slowly.

"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked panicked.

"Go out near the woods, near our cabin." I said, pain dripping from every word.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked, you could hear him walking.

"I'm hurt," I whispered into the phone.

I could hear that now he started to run, and I looked near the teacher's dorm to see Dimitri running out of them.

"Roza, I'll be right there I promise. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened?" A voice came from me, it was panicked and it wasn't Dimitri.

"Rose, honey, can you hear me?" Lissa whispered. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed until that moment.

I opened my eyes, to see Lissa's face stained with tears.

"Lissa, I'm fine," I lied; hoping that she wouldn't see in was hurt both physically and mentally.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri shout not to far from where we stood, well for me lay.

I looked at him, he didn't try to conceal the fact that he was terrified for me. He picked me up, and all of a sudden I felt really sleepy.

I started to close my eyes but Dimitri shook me, "Roza, You have to stay awake." He whispered.

Suddenly I heard a _thump,_ and Lissa was in the ground unconscious.

I tried to move from Dimitri's arm but he wouldn't let me.

"Rose, call Alberta," I picked my phone up from my lap and dialed her number.

"Alberta speaking,"

"It's Lissa, she just fell unconscious for no reason," I said in a hurried rush.

"Rose, I'll be right there, where are you?"

"Near the cabin, near the front gate, please hurry." I begged, but I moved and inch and whimpered in pain which Alberta heard.

"Rose, what happened to you?" I heard her ask sternly.

"It doesn't matter, just come get Lissa, Dimitri is with me." I said through the phone.

"Ok, bye." Before I even got to say good bye she hung up and you could hear the answering tone.

I looked out the gate and saw red eyes staring at me, along with a pair of blue eyes, Christian's eyes.

I paper flew out form behind the gate and landed in my lap.

I read it.

_Rose, a poem just for you. _

_Roses are red, _

_Fire is too, _

_Sharply skilled, _

_But easy to kill, _

_Take a hint, _

_This is your last chance, _

_To get the fire, _

_I now hold in my hands. _

_Figure it out bitch. _

_~Elena Dathir_

I re-read the poem hoping to find out what it meant, and then I got it. She had Christian, and Christian had fire. Roses are red, and so is fire, like two soul mates the same shade of red.

But scribbled at the bottom was a note.

_Rose, I'm sorry. I love you. Help me. _

_~Christian. _

I knew I needed to change Christian back, Dimitri he saved with a silver stake filled with spirit in it, but to save him had to be different; we had to just bring his humanity back to him.

Which was harder then it looked.

Well shit.

**Okay that was the first chapter of the sequel to NF (nobody's flawless) and NF was the sequel to PR, so I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. R&R PLZ!**

**~Naomi~**


	2. Missing

**CPOV**

I stifled a yawn, I was tired but I wanted to stay here and watch Rode, I wanted to watch her, make sure she was okay.

I looked in the clinic window, Rose refused Lissa to let her heal her, so Lissa left, being so late.

"Rose," I whispered, wishing she could hear me, wishing I could just hold her, smelling her hair.

She laid there in the bed sleeping, I marveled at how beautiful she always was, and always will be.

I saw my reflection in the window, my eyes were blue, I had total control, explaining how I got onto the grounds without the wards breaking.

The window was open a little, just on the bottom, so I could hear her breathing.

"I love you," I breathed into the small opening from the window on the bottom.

She made a face, and started to move, but whimpered in pain. "Christian," She mumbled.

I opened the window silently, hopping inside into the warmth. I sat next to her bed, and kissed her forehead.

She moved, and opened her eyes to find my face.

"Christian! You came back!' She half whispered half screamed. She tried to jump up to hug me, but moved too fast and cringed in pain.

"Rose, love, lay down, please, you will hurt yourself." I pleaded with her, the pain it was causing me to see her like this killing me, showed in my eyes.

Rose, didn't listen.

She tried to get up again, and I couldn't stop her, because that meant I would have to hit her chest, which would just hurt her more.

"Sit with me," She asked, moving over so I could sit with her.

I couldn't believe that she still loved me, even after almost…

I couldn't think about it, it just hurt too much and I knew that it sounded selfish but it really wasn't.

"Rose," I breathed. "No, I'll- I'll hurt you."

She shook her head and started to move back towards me, to pull me down to the bed with her, but I moved faster then she could see, I was just a blur.

I ran back to the window, surprised I still had the strigoi strength and speed in me.

"Christian," She looked sad, upset.

I took one step to her, and she still appeared upset, so I moved back to her bedside.

She still stared at me, pleading with her eyes.

"Rose," I breathed, I smelled her hot breath as she breathed in and out, the smell intoxicating.

"Please Christian, don't you love me?" She whispered.

It was like I was being jabbed with a knife, a thousand knifes, as she said the words. Of course I loved her, I've always loved her. And she dared to question it.

"More then anyone could ever comprehend Rose, but no," I shook my head and looked her in the eyes. "I could hurt you."

"You can't," She whispered.

"Yes I can," I took a soda can that was empty next to her and squeezed it into dust and made her look at it. "See,"

"It not a fact that you can hurt me, because I know you can, but if you have this much control right now, you couldn't even think about hurting me, let alone do it." I knew she was right.

I sighed in defeat. "Move over love," I breathed.

She smiled, she knew she won.

I scooted next to her, and laid her on my chest, and heard her heartbeat going steady, mixed with mine. It was like they went the same pattern beating at the same rate.

I looked down at her a few minutes later and she lay asleep in my arms.

I got up, careful not to wake her and stepped besides her bed, and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you Rose," I whispered into her ear.

I moved to her window silently, the wind blowing in, I jumped out.

I looked in one last time, the last time I was ever going to see Rose, because I wasn't going to hurt, I turned away and headed for the gate.

Leaving Rose behind, safe from me, forever.

***next day* RPOV**

I woke up, the sunlight pouring in, I knew he left, and I also knew I wasn't going to see him again.

Realization hit me, Christian was gone, and wasn't coming back.

Tears came into my eyes, pain showing on all my features. He was gone.

**APOV**

I was about to walk into the doors of the clinic, but then I heard sobbing.

I waited outside of Rose's door, thinking that maybe Lissa was upset that Rose was hurt, or by the fact that her best friend's boyfriend- husband- turned strigoi.

Even in my head, I had venom in the word husband, and Christian was still my friend, but he took my soul mate too, and Dimitri's, we were both hurt by the fact that she got married, when we both knew that she loved us, but didn't realize it.

I creaked the door open, not making a sound, and looked in, Rose was the one who was crying, she was the only one there.

I walked into the room, still not making a sound and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up and hugged me, still crying.

"Rose," I said stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Christian, I just- I- he's gone- and I…" She trailed. I knew what she meant, because it had happened to me before, everything just crashing down on you.

I pulled her onto my lap and let her sob into my chest, just sitting her, and being with her was better then nothing.

"Rose, shush, its okay." I whispered, rubbing circles on her back.

She continued to cry until she feel asleep.

* * *

I walked around with Rose on campus, kidding with her, teasing her.

"I'm telling you Rose, tomato is a fruit." I augured.

"It's a vegetable, when they have vegetable soup with tomato in it do they say vegetable and fruit soup no."

"So your argument is what a soup can says?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes," She looked at me all serious and then started to laugh.

I laughed, "Rose, you're insane."

"Hey you wouldn't want me any other way would you Ivashkov?" She smirked.

"As long as you're with me, and on my bed I don't care if you're insane or not,"

She rolled her eyes and punched my lightly in the arm. "In your dreams,"

"Oh is that an invite?" I asked seductively, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Get away from me Ivashkov," She pushed me away, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Rose, you know you love me." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Rose, isn't it hot out?" I asked.

"Yeah, why," She took a step away from me.

"I just have water," I took out a water bottle, and she steeped out to take it, it didn't have a cap on which made her hesitant. "Rose it's not going to bite,"

"Yeah but you might."

I smiled. "Of course, I won't, you might though."

She stared to grab the water bottle, and it was over her head, I turned it, so all the water fell out on her.

Her mouth fell open, "You're dead,"

I smirked and started to run, I could hear her running behind me, and then she jumped on my back.

"Ivashkov,"

"Shit," She laughed, as I said it.

Something cold smacked onto my head, I looked around us and saw a mud puddle, with a hand print in it.

The cold mud started sliding down my neck, almost into my shirt.

"Rose,"

"Yeah,"

"You're dead," I flipped us over so she was on the bottom, I took mud from the puddle and she stared at me in shock.

"You wouldn't,"

"You wouldn't mess up my hair but you did, so yes I would." I smacked the mud right in the middle of her chest.

"Immature, very immature Ivashkov, lucky I am too." She pushed me off, and stood up.

Soon we were having a mud war, and then Dimitri came over and he got hit with mud.

"Oh crap," Me and Rose mimicked.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"Listen I know it-

"It's my fault," I cut in. "I put mud on her first, Rose, was just…defending herself."

She looked at me in disbelief, because I was taking the blame for her.

"Clean off, now Rose and Lord Ivashkov,"

"Okay," Me and Rose mumbled.

He walked away and after he was out of earshot, we started to laugh.

"I can't believe it hit him, and right in the face too!" Rose laughed.

"Oh my god I thought his head would explode!" I laughed harder.

We walked back to our dorms to wash off.

* * *

"Bunnies have a better chance of doing this homework then you," Eddie said, looking over Rose's shoulder.

"Don't insult the bunnies by comparing them to Rose, it insults their intelligence." I said, smirking.

"What am I, a rock?" She asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't insult the rocks too Rose…" She smacked me in the arm.

"Rose, what person doesn't know the Pythagorean Theorem? A2+b2=c2 Rose, Seventh graders know this!" Eddie said.

"Yeah well I have an intelligence of less then a rock right Adrian?" She turned and looked at me, I shrugged.

A crash came from outside, we turned and headed out the library door.

A vase lay on the floor, broken and Lissa was the only one their.

"Lissa," Rose walked up to her, and she turned around her eyes were red. Rose stopped. "Lissa, what happened?"

Lissa's voice, was no longer her own, but someone else. "They are coming, go find them or everyone you love will die, including your precious Lissa." Lissa gasped after she was done and feel on the floor unconscious.

"She's fine," I said, looking at her, "Just unconscious."

"That was Elena's voice," Rose said, now truly realizing how powerful she was. "I have to leave," She started to walk down the hall, and I chased after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, holding her arm.

"To find him, to save him,"

"I'm coming,"

"No,"

"Yes, Rose, you don't have a car, I do, you don't have money I do, I can help you." I was hoping Rose, wouldn't remember the account I set up for her when she went to Russia.

"I swear to god Adrian if you get hurt, I'm not going to forgive myself." She said, looking at the floor.

I tilted her chin up, "I need to know safe."

"When are we going to leave?"

"Whenever you want,"

"Now?"

"If you wish,"

She nodded and started to walk towards her dorm. I grabbed her hand, "Don't bring Lissa," I whispered.

"Why,"

"Because if Elena is that powerful, she could make Lissa kill us." She looked at me, and as much as she didn't want to, she knew I was right.

She nodded and continued walking, I grabbed her arm again, "Don't bring clothes, just essentials, I will buy clothes for us, we don't want them knowing you are leaving again."

"Okay," She followed me to my dorm, and I grabbed some stuff, such as food and a few thousand dollars.

"Just in case they only take cash at some places, I have a lot more on my credit card, and we also have the money in the bank in Missoula." I opened my backpack and put the stuff in it.

"I forgot about that, you should take the money back." She said.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Fine,"

A few minutes later, we were ready; all we had was some food, a lot of money in cash, credit cards, and toiletries.

We walked to the parking lot of the school, and I found my black Porsche, Rose stopped and stared at the car.

"Rose stop staring and get in before I leave without you." I warned, she got in the passenger side and buckled.

I pulled out of the school gates, Rose looked behind her pain in her eyes.

"Adrian where's Sita and Alisa?" She asked worried.

"I thought you took care of them," I said, glancing at her.

"I thought you took them, I couldn't…find them. Elena," Rose whipped out her phone and called someone, Lissa.

"Lissa,"

Mumbling on the other end.

"Where are, Sita and Alisa?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I know I'm sorry,"

"Okay, bye."

By the time Rose got off the phone she was crying.

"Their not there, she took them, she took Sita and Alisa." You could see on her face she was heart broken.

"We will find them," I promised her, I was paying more attention to Rose then I was the road, and we crashed.

I blacked out for a second, and when I opened my eyes Rose was on the seat covered in blood, the car crashed right into that side.

"Shit," I whispered.

**Okay be honest how many of you, forgot about Alisa and Sita? I did and they are my characters, I know how mean. I was thinking that I should kill off one of them, I know that is so mean but it is up for debate. So what did you guys think? love it? hate it? R&R!**

**~Naomi~**


	3. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
